


The Wedding Before Giftmas

by Kamari333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied Relationships, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Shotgun Wedding, Subspace, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Weddings, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: Axe and Dust get married in a haunted church. Death presides. Axe is too lazy to find a wedding dress so he just wears his lingerie and a veil. Dust has the best giftmas since everything went to hell.That's it. That's the ficlet.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kamari333 Gifts and Prompts





	The Wedding Before Giftmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunahras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunahras/gifts).



> I promised Luna I would write her smut [inspired by one of her drawings](https://twitter.com/LunahrasDraws/status/1186329857166368768?s=20) for xmas. It isn't as kinky as I was aiming for because someone, for some reason, i'm not naming any names but _me_ , is weak for sanscest/happiness and this got wildly out of control about two words in and didnt stop until there were cuddles involved.
> 
> so yeah. merry giftmas you got fluffy happy wedding shit

Dust paced back and forth in front of the pews of the run down church they had managed to acquire for today's events, tugging nervously at the bowtie cinched too tight around his throat (or at least it felt too tight, like he was suffocating, like he couldn't breathe even though he never technically needed to breathe to begin with, even though the damn thing was loose and hanging limp around his neck like the worlds tackiest necklace). He kept glancing towards the door, cursing the lack of a clock in the room, yet simultaneously he was grateful, knowing that he would be obsessively watching the seconds tick by if there was one in sight.

Reaper, who was floating right behind the alter, nursed at the pumpkin spice frappuccino they had bribed him with, his face blissful as he took another worshipful sip. "calm down. getting your tux in a knot isn't going to make this go any faster."

"fuck you," Dust muttered.

"i mean, i thought this was all about you wanting to fuck-"

As if on cue, the church doors swung open, the recycled giftmas lights they had decorated with casting an eerie glow in purples and greens over the silhouette in the doorway. Axe stood there, posing with a rather large, bloody example of his namesake between his legs, one delicate foot braced on the flat bottom of the blade. Four freshly sharpened knives were held poised between each elegant knuckle of his left hand, shining like pure light where the moonbeam pouring in from the window hit just right. His bones, battered and discolored from the stains of blood and dust, were almost pearlescent, and nearly all of them were on full display: his forearms were covered in long, fingerless elbow gloves, a powder blue to match the magic he once had; his legs were framed in sheer white stockings, held in place by matching blue garters and topped off with matching blue heels to accentuate the power of those legs; at the top of his sternum, where his clavicles met, sat a shimmering topaz broach set in silver, which held in place the ethereal gossamer that flowed and fluttered over his shoulders and around his frame, becoming a tad worn and ragged at the edges (and yet that only made the image more captivating), matching the bridal veil that cascaded over his head; the centerpiece was the powder blue thong that clung perfectly to Axe's pelvis, covering his pubic symphysis and hiding the details of his summoned member, yet letting the crimson glow shine over his sacrum and shimmer on the satin ribbons that hung down from where they were tied.

Dust stared, overtaken by the absolute breathtaking experience. As his eyelights wandered up and down over his mate's image, Axe's face took on color of its own, dusting in pinks that deepened to vivid crimson over his cheeks to nearly match his eyelight. "...ta-da?"

Dust beckoned him, locking his legs in place so he wouldn't go running. He was sure if he moved an inch, he'd simply gather Axe up in his arms and run away with him, wasting all the time and effort they had all put into today's event.

Axe grinned wider, a gentle shift in his eyelight before he shifted his weight, dragging his namesake behind him with one hand as he held the bouquet of knives in the other, making his slow (captivating) way down the isle.

Kink shortcut to Dust's side, standing off a few feet away as he took the position of both bridesmaid and ring bearer. He was grinning from ear to metaphorical ear, a deep purr rumbling in his chest under the tuxedo he wore far too well.

Dust never took his eyelights off of Axe, watching every careful, uncertain step (making Dust's teeth twitch in an attempt to laugh as he realized how much trouble Axe was actually having with his heels, his soul trembling at just how soft he was for him).

Dust hadn't felt soft in a long time. It was freeing. Just like everything else about today.

Axe left the larger weapon embedded in the floor, clutching the knives in both hands and wringing at the hilts nervously as he maintained eye contact with Dust. Dust curled his larger hands around his fiancee's, holding him as much to support him as to make his own hands stop shaking.

"my turn, now, right?" Reaper piped up, before chugging the last of his drink and tucking the empty cup into the void of his robe. "great. dearly deceased-"

" _beloved_ , sweetie, dearly _beloved_ ," Kink corrected. "we went over this."

"oh, yes, right. _dearly beloved, three whole people_ -"

"why is our reverend an asshole?" Dust complained, not that it mattered near enough to make what was happening any less amazing.

"stop interrupting, the longer this takes the longer i have to stand here in this stupid getup," Axe hissed.

"hard to say if thats a reason to interrupt less, or more," Dust murmured, leaning closer.

Axe was a grinning tomato.

"we are gathered here today thanks to starbucks and two-point-five gay idiots in something that looks suspiciously like love," Reaper continued. "now... are you sure you want _these_ vows?"

"for the last time, yes," Kink piped up.

"ok, fine," Reaper shrugged. "it's your funeral. or, heh, wedding."

"hell yeah its our wedding, now _cut_ to the chase," Axe partially bragged, partially demanded, and partially threatened.

"mario vows it is," Reaper sighed, long suffering despite his obvious amusement. He cleared his throat, voice taking on a more enigmatic quality, the voice of a god. "Dust, fearsome Judge and blooded Warrior, do you take Axe to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

"yeah," Dust answered, his grip tightening ever so slightly as he leaned forward, looming over his husband-to-be. He loved seeing Axe look up at him.

"Axe, noble yet tragic Huntsman, do you take Dust to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Axe swallowed, a dry clicking noise to herald his answer. "i do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by me, in the state of all my dreaded glory-"

" _reaper, oh my god-_ " Kink covered his teeth with his empty hand.

"yeah, thats the idea," Reaper snickered. "ok, yeah, i pronounce you ex boyfriends. i'll leave so you can fu-"

Axe yanked his hands out of Dust's grasp, tossing first the bouquet of knives, then the axe itself, at the floating embodiment of death. Reaper dodged both, laughing, before he kept his word and disappeared.

"why are we friends with him?" Axe half growled, half whined, reaching up to tug at his empty socket.

Dust caught his wrist, using it to pull Axe closer. "that really what you wanna be thinking about right now?" He asked, thumbing at the satin fabric where it sat over Axe's carpals, feeling the bones underneath as he looked down at his new husband. He already had Axe's arm stretched up over his head. It would be easy to pick him up and take him away.

"i finished setting up the honeymoon suite," Kink assured, coming over to hand the little rubber lined rings over. "i'll be keeping watch out here, so go on~"

Dust finally pulled his eyes away from Axe, looking at Kink and hoping his expression would tell him all the things he didn't have the words to say: how he felt, what Kink meant to them, how important he was, how hard Dust was going to rail him once his honeymoon was over.

Dust would deal with the unspoken later. Now, he had a brand new husband to break in.

Softly.

Dust finally gathered Axe into his arms, pretending to ignore the indignant yelp that was quickly followed by a relieved sigh (neither of which went unnoticed by a wide margin). He saw the flutter of torn red fabric from his peripheral vision, backing away from its wearer's usual place right at Dust's back to flutter around Kink, latching onto him without the other being any the wiser.

Dust still didn't know if it was his own madness and guilt that made him hallucinate his brother's shade, or if the dust on his hands still held some shred of his soul to him, cursing his brother to an afterlife of unrest. Either way, be it vicissitude or mentalism, Dust was grateful to his brother for staying behind, watching his third so he could enjoy his honeymoon in peace.

It was a short walk to the side room that they had refurnished to act as a bedroom for the interim of their stay, equipped with a large, fluffy bed covered in soft sheets and what some might (erroneously) consider too many pillows. Dust settled Axe in the middle of all the soft things, bracing himself on either side of Axe to box him in, to loom and drink in the image of him, to commit it to memory and never let go.

Axe smirked up at him, the smile of a man who knew damn well what he was doing. "if ya like it that much, ya oughta put a ring on it, buddy."

Dust blinked, then fumbled with the rings until he had his on, then slipped the other over Axe's bruised knuckles. He let out a breath, feeling his own face heat up at almost forgetting.

"ok. now get this stupid outfit off. kinda cramped in here." Axe reached down to pull the tie of his thong, intending to let the still glowing red dick he had packed away in the satin free.

Dust caught his wrists, pinning them over his head. "mine," he reminded Axe, leaning in to initiate a slow, possessive kiss. Neither one of them were much for wit anymore, madness having driven off their more clever anecdotes to leave only the dark and dirty behind, easy low hanging fruit better for the plucking with arms already laden by an unfair weight. Their actions spoke so much more eloquently.

And Dust planned on pulling out all the stops to make Axe understand how he felt.

Dust only pulled back enough to allow a brief, shallow breath,taking a strange satisfaction on seeing Axe breathless under him, before kissing him again to drink down his noises. He managed to shift so he could hold Axe's wrists both with one hand, letting his newly freed one come down to roam, ghosting over his arms, down to stroke at his bare ribs under the sheer veil.

Axe was small, his bones having deteriorated during his time of starvation, brittle in places they never should have been. They had grown slender, delicate, so very different from Dust's own, which had swollen with his increased LV.

"yeah- ok, fine, yours, merry giftmas, unwrap your gift already," Axe rambled (a good sign, a great sign, a rambling Axe was a not-unhappy Axe).

But a moaning Axe was a happy Axe, and that was what Dust was aiming for.

A spark of cleverness went off in Dust's head, bright compared to the usual voices and self destruction. "just what i always wanted," he hummed, stealing another kiss as he let his hand slide down to pull on the ribbons. Axe's thong fell right off, freeing his crimson dick to the chill air.

Dust gripped it, stroking it slow and easy to try and work some warmth into the sensitive pseudo-flesh.

Axe sagged under him, his one good eyelight hazing over as his breathing changed, slowing, a sign he was falling into that safe, comfortable place in his head that they had so carefully carved out for him, a place he could retreat to and just feel good. Dust didn't understand it (Kink tried to explain it to him once or twice, but Dust only really managed to grasp the important details: Axe liked it, Axe would only go into it if he felt safe, and it was hard to climb out without hurting himself so he needed looked after later). Dust released his wrists to put his hand to better use roaming over his new husband.

Soon the otherwise quiet, empty, abandoned church was filled with soft sighs and whimpers as Dust worked Axe over, hands stroking with as much love as a freak like Dust could muster. Dust felt Axe's magic throb and thrum, low at first, then faster, hotter, his hips canting up to grind into his grip, seeking more. Dust gave it, watching as Axe squirmed under him, unwilling to miss a single twitch, a single shiver, wanting it all for himself.

"dust-" Axe managed to articulate, fingers twitching.

Dust smirked, speeding up his heavy petting, only pausing to use his thumb to tease the head of Axe's weeping dick, spreading the liquid magic for better friction. The noises Axe made when he did were certainly entertaining, as was how his legs trembled and twitched.

"axe," Dust answered, before leaning down to press his forehead to Axe's. Dust could feel the vicious snarl of his own LV in his bones, the call for violence, but he shoved it aside. Axe deserved gentle.

And thats what Dust was going to give him. Gentle. All the gentle Dust still had in him to give, for whatever that was worth.

Dust thought it was worth a hell of a lot, seeing as how he had used it to buy a rather lovely little orgasm out of Axe, who let out a curse, a growl, and a whimper as his body seized up, trembling. Dust felt his hand become drenched in thick, hot magic, but he was more concerned with watching every change in Axe's expression, framed by the veil that was sagging from the weight of his sweat.

A few more twitches, and Axe sagged, still save for the desperate heaving of his chest, fighting for air he didnt need.

Dust pulled back, looking at his hand, dripping in red as thick and warm as freshly spilled blood, although it smelled of sex and winter. He licked it clean, appreciating the taste of the man he had offered the rest of his life to, who had taken it.

Satisfied with his results, Dust lay down at Axe's side, unclipping the broach and sliding off the uncomfortable shoes to set aside until morning. He pulled Axe's still quivering bones close, draping the blanket over them for warmth as he settled in to sleep, taking point as the big spoon.

He was going to get to wake up to his husband tomorrow.

It was going to be the best Giftmas he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's implying Axe, Kink, and Dust are in a poly fuck you  
> Yes, they bribed Reaper with Starbucks  
> Yes, that's a Paper Mario reference fuck you  
> Yes the title is a reference too XD  
> Yes I'm a self indulgent slut for soft snuggles and oversensitive vanilla shit


End file.
